The prior art describes a stage lighting system which operates based on computer-provided commands to form special effects. One of those effects is control of the shape of a light pattern that is transmitted by the device. This control is carried out on a pixel-by-pixel basis, hence referred to in this specification as pixilated. Control is also carried out using an x-y controllable device. The embodiment describes using a digital mirror device, but other x-y controllable devices such as a grating light valve, are also contemplated.
The computer controlled system includes a digital signal processor which is used to create an image command. That image command controls the pixels of the x-y controllable device to shape the light that it is output from the device.
The system described in the above-referenced application allows unparalleled flexibility in selection of gobo shapes and movement. This opens an entirely new science of controlling gobos.